Totsuka's Last Words
by Atesazuya
Summary: Izumo is cleaning Totsuka's room, a week after his death. He found Totsuka's letter from the film box, and it was his last words for them, HOMRA. A heart warming and yet a sad letter.


**Atesazuya : It's been a while since i last write stories. I'll continue the KnB story later XDD**

**I do not own K Project, only the story that i write down.**

* * *

_"To : HOMRA_

_My name is Totsuka Tatara, and I'm a clansmen of the Red King, Mikoto Suoh._

_Hmm... Why am I being so formal? Haha, don't sweat it. It'll all work out…_

_Totsuka is here, hey guys._

_What's with the long face?_

_Have you found my letters? Oh, silly me, if you're reading this, it means that you've already found it._

_Hmm... Hey, don't cry over my dead body, it makes me sad. I'll treasure our memories inside my heart._

_If you're wondering how I know about my death, it's because I could feel it._

_I'm sorry if I didn't do much for HOMRA's sake, I just made it worse. I'm sorry Kusanagi-san, King._

_Oh yeah, Kusanagi-san, I found your porn mag under your bed. Please take a look at page 30, Anna-chan sketched something inside it. And I broke your wine glass the other day. Haha, don't worry, you can buy it again (even though it's a very special one from England). Kusanagi-san, please take care of King. And I'm sorry if my death is making trouble for you guys again._

_Anna-chan, I'm sorry if my death will shock you the most, because among us, you're the only one who has the power to sense something about us. I already bought a Christmas gift for you, I hope you like it, I know it's kind of early. I'm sorry I can't take you out for walks and play at the arcade like we used to. I know you can take my place and take care of the others. I love you Anna-chan._

_Yata-chan, what's wrong with that face? Are you crying because of me again? I'm sorry and thank you for everything. I can't play skateboard with you anymore but, I want you to take care of my camera. You've saved me countless times from the bad guys, I really appreciate it. But now you'll not hurt because of me. I'm really happy with it._

_Hey, hey Fushimi-kun. You didn't want to read my letters? Awww… That makes me sad. But I know that Yata-chan will read it for you. I'm sorry for everything. Hey, let's drink the lime soda from the shop we used to go to. But I regret that I can't go and drink with you. Take the others and just have fun there as friends, not as HOMRA or Scepter4, okay? Don't sweat it. It'll all work out._

_King, you too. Hey hey, don't making that weird face. It's okay, I'm just a mere pawn. King, I'm really happy to be your vessel, stay by your side, and with HOMRA. I'm really happy, it's the happiest thing that ever happened in my life. Thanks for making me your clansmen, despite that I'm not a fighter and very weak. King, please don't have any grudge over my dead body. I'm sorry that I have to go soon. I know you can take care of HOMRA better than I can. Oh King, please don't overwork and overuse your power for something unnecessary. I'm giving you my guitar to apologize, so I'm sorry. Hey King, please don't forget me._

_Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you but don't come after me too soon._

_I can't sing any songs for you guys again. But hey, don't sweat it. It'll all work out for sure. I guarantee it. So, don't cry and go out and have some fun without me. I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Totsuka Tatara."_

* * *

"That idiot…." said the brown-haired guy cleaning Totsuka's stuff before he found the letter between the film boxes. He takes out the letter and reads it. His eyes widen in shock before they turn to normal. "Tatara, I'm sorry... King will join you soon, it's his decision." That guy, Kusanagi Izumo stood up, still reading the letter a few times. He remembered that time when Totsuka was dying in front of him. He couldn't do anything. And now, their king is enraged and will fight with the other kings at the school soon.

"I wonder if I should give it to the others in this situation…" he frowns.

"Hey, hey. Don't sweat it. It'll all work out…." A voice comes from his mind. It makes him a little relieved. "Hey Tatara. Why aren't you here, taking care of us? Only you can solve this problem," he said as he walked from that place to the counter's bar where the other members held their meeting. The bar owner held the letter in his hand and showed the others.

"Hey guys, I've got news… from Totsuka Tatara."

* * *

**Atesazuya : This story is edited by Fushimi~ and the title is from Rukimii **

**Thanks for the support guys. Colourless, Sheep, Kage and my whole family from KProject and Entertain Me. I will do better next time.**


End file.
